


Against All Odds

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Graphic Sex, M/M, Not declaring their undyling love, They can be this for each other, spoilers thru S7.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time, well, there wasn’t really a second time because from that moment on, Lucifer was touching Dean all the damn time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://monsterfan.livejournal.com/profile)[monsterfan](http://monsterfan.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/profile)[sammessiah](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/)'s Anti-Christmas exchange!  The prompt was Hallucifer touching Dean all the time and it drives Sam nuts.  I hope you enjoy it!!      

 

  
The first time it happened, Sam flinched away hard enough that Dean stopped walking and stared at him.  “Sam?”

Sam didn’t answer.  His eyes were glued to Dean’s shoulder here Lucifer had his arm slung over it.  Sam knew his face was turning red and his knuckles were white from the way he clenched his fists.  He couldn’t answer Dean without acknowledging the devil and he didn’t think yelling at Lucifer to keep his hands off Dean was going to get him what he wanted.  Dean was already looking at him like he had a few screws loose and Lucifer would probably laugh.  Hell, the smirk he wore was telling enough.  He knew how bothered Sam was by the whole thing. 

The second time, well, there wasn’t really a second time because from that moment on, Lucifer was touching Dean all the damn time.  They were usually just casual touches, like the way Lucifer would sit in the back seat of the impala and stroke his long fingers over the back of Dean’s neck.  Or how he’d sling his arm over Dean’s shoulder as he walked.  Sometimes though, Lucifer was lying against Dean’s side on the bed, his hand running up and down Dean’s chest and stomach. 

“You think he likes to it rough, Sammy?” Lucifer would whisper.  “You think he fucks as hard as he lives?  You think he’d bite, leave a trail of bruised skin with that pretty mouth of his?”

Sam would close his eyes and head to the bathroom, ignoring the way Lucifer would follow, whispering in his ear about what Dean would look like, all fucked out on Sam’s cock.

Sam had never had an un-brotherly thought about Dean before but the filth that Lucifer spouted was beginning to wear on Sam and he couldn’t look at Dean’s hands anymore without thinking about how those callused fingers would feel running slowly over his body.

Tonight, Sam had to avert his eyes at the sight of Dean’s lips wrapped around the beer bottle, at how his throat moved as he swallowed the liquid down.  Part of him wanted to reach out and press his palm against Dean’s throat to feel it and the other part of him wanted to replace the bottle with something else entirely and neither part was helping him keep his inner turmoil from showing.  Dean had been eyeing him all night like he was some sort of wounded animal backed into a corner and Sam wasn’t sure he wasn’t.

“Gonna hit the head,” Sam said suddenly as he stood up from the table.  Dean watched him with those wary eyes as he moved across the bar but it wasn’t like they were in the middle of anything.  They were between hunts – thank fuck because Sam knew he was too messed up to be helping anyone else at the moment – and they were just relaxing, having a few drinks while they waited to get word from Frank about Roman’s whereabouts.  Sam just needed some space and he was happy enough to see Lucifer remove his hand from Dean’s pants before he got up and followed him to the bathroom.

Sam was barely in the stall before he had his pants down his thighs and his cock in hand, stroking it hard to relieve the pressure that had been building as he’d listened to Lucifer’s running commentary about Dean’s cock and how tight his ass would be.

Sam had never been the prude that Dean teased him about – everyone was a prude when compared with Dean’s standards – and he knew what it felt like to be inside another man.  He could imagine the way Dean’s body would feel under him, the way the muscles of his back would move, and how pretty his hips would look with Sam’s fingerprints bruised into his skin. 

He closed his eyes and imagined the tight circle of his fingers as Dean’s ass, squeezing hard as he forced his way in.  He barely pushed into Dean’s body before he was shooting across his hand, orgasm hitting from nowhere at the thought of fucking his brother.

His breath was heavy and he could feel the sweat pooling on his neck.  He took a few minutes to get his breathing under control before he wiped himself clean and walked out of the stall to wash his hands.  When he got back to their table, Dean was at the bar giving his best smile to the bartender. 

She was a pretty little thing, someone Dean could easily throw around if he were into that sort of thing.  No matter what Lucifer said though, Sam knew Dean was a gentle lover.  His brother cherished whoever he was with; let them know exactly how much he appreciated what they were giving him.  Sam also knew that  while Dean didn’t like to push people around, he loved being on the other end of it, being forced to the mattress and having that control stripped from him as someone rode him or pounded into him.  Dean wasn’t submissive or anything of the sort – his brother didn’t like those sorts of power games – but he liked being tied up and taking whatever was thrown at him.  Sam had heard enough of his adventures with kinky girls that he knew those facts about his brother.  He just didn’t know if Dean was into guys and with Lucifer’s words making his ears buzz, Sam wanted to find out.

Sam watched Dean with the brunette and couldn’t help the scowl that decorated his face.  Dean leaned forward slightly, just a shift of his body and it was a declaration of intent.  The bartender smiled at Dean, her hand brushing against Dean’s fingers in acceptance and Lucifer was there the whole time, pressed against Dean’s back with one hand in Dean’s back pocket, squeezing Dean’s ass.  It was all Sam could take.

He stomped over to the bar and slid up next to Dean.  “Another bottle,” Sam said, giving the bartender a cold smile.

Her smile faded but she put on a brave face in front of Sam’s anger and smiled uncertainly.  “Coming right up,” she said, walking to the other side of the bar to get it.

Dean glared at Sam and Sam tried to ignore the way Lucifer was touching Dean’s face, fingers coming dangerously close to Dean’s lips. 

“Problem, Sam?”     

“None at all,” Sam said with the same level of menace.  He could see the anger brewing in Dean and it felt good.  Dean should be angry.  He should be angry that Sam was cock blocking him.  He should be angry that Lucifer was fucking with his face.  He should be angry that he was saddled with a brother who was hallucinating a Lucifer that wanted Sam to notice how hot he was.

Lucifer chose that moment to pipe in again.  “I bet he’s put these lips to use before, Sammy.  I could probably shove three fingers in there and he’d slick them up all good for me.  Bet he could swallow down a cock like yours without so much as blinking an eye.  He’d look good, wouldn’t he Sam?  Pushed down onto his knees with your cock in his mouth while the bitch behind the bar watched.”

Sam’s eyes flicked over to Lucifer’s and he took a deep breath because Jesus, he was only human.

“Sammy?”  It was Dean’s voice, full of concern now and Sam wanted to hit him for losing the anger that had been there only moments ago.  “He’s here right now, isn’t he?”

“Always,” Sam bit out.  Lucifer might leave him alone from time to time – and Sam had come to hate that time because it was laden with fear of what Lucifer would do when he came back – but he never left Sam alone with Dean anymore.

Dean didn’t say anything, but he got his wallet out and threw some bills on the table.  He pulled Sam away from the bar and Sam didn’t have it in him to stop Dean from manhandling him like that.  They were in the impala a moment later and Sam closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see the way Lucifer was touching Dean.  He could hear the description just fine and his own active imagination was good enough to give a visual that made him want to tear his hair out.

He didn’t notice when the impala stopped moving, but Dean’s hand on his shoulder felt heavy as Dean got him to open his eyes.  “Hey, we’re here.”

It was the voice Dean used when Sam was seriously hurt, full of remorse and concern and that bone-deep determination to keep it from every happening again no matter how many times it happened again.   

“Thanks,” Sam said softly as he got out of the car.  He let Dean steer him towards the room and he flopped down on the mattress when he got there.  Dean disappeared into the bathroom a minute later and it wasn’t until he heard the water stop running that he realized Dean had started the shower.  Sam didn’t know how long he’d lain there, but Lucifer had disappeared for a few minutes and Sam had been too tired to keep track of what his brother was doing without Lucifer there to fuck with him.

He heard Dean moving around the room when he came out, grabbing clothes and just generally making noise.  Dean knew it comforted Sam so even though Dean could move silently, he rarely did when they were alone. 

A few minutes later, he felt a tug on his boots.  He raised himself up halfway to look over his shoudler at his brother, bent over Sam’s shoes and pulling the first off.  “Easier if you turned over, Sammy,” Dean said softly.  Sam did as Dean asked, turning onto his back and leaning up on his elbows to watch Dean work. 

His boots and socks were pulled off before Dean stood up, dressed in just his boxers.  Sam didn’t know when he’d made the choice, but he sat up, reaching for Dean’s hip before his brother could move away.

“Sammy, finally making a move,” Lucifer said from the chair in the corner.

“Sammy?” Dean asked at the same time, confusion and guilt and something darker buried underneath it all.

“I can’t shut him up, Dean,” Sam whispered, pulling his brother closer until he could press his forehead against Dean’s body.  Dean was suddenly still and Sam couldn’t even feel his breath.  “He touches you all the time.  The things he says about you.”

Dean let out a shuddered breath at Sam’s words.  “What do you need, Sam?”

He knew he shouldn’t.  Sam wanted something he shouldn’t and Dean was giving him something he shouldn’t.  Sam could push it away, say it was nothing, but it wasn’t and he was so damn tired of watching and wanting and Dean was offering himself up and they both knew it.

Instead of answering, Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s hips as he leaned in, kissing his brother’s warm skin.  He moved across Dean’s abdomen, licking and kissing and Dean let out a deep breath, fingers buried in Sam’s hair. 

Sam brought his hands across the top of Dean’s waistband, letting them rest against the small of his back before he slid his fingers under the fabric.  Dean moaned as Sam pulled the fabric slowly over the curve of his ass.  Sam left it there, letting his hands map out of the feel of Dean’s body.  He trailed his fingers over the cleft and then further down until his fingers were brushing against Dean’s hole.  Dean thrust his hips forward at that and Sam chased his hole until he was pressing in.  Dean’s hand gripped his hair hard, uncontrolled as the pain hit him unexpectedly.  Sam didn’t want to hurt him though.  He wanted Dean begging and pleading for more.

He pulled away immediately and Dean stumbled back, blurry eyes and confused.  Sam pulled his shirt over his head and stood and the muddled look disappeared as Dean reached for Sam’s belt and began to strip it off him.  When he pushed Sam’s jeans and boxers down together, Dean followed them to his knees.  He didn’t bother looking up at Sam before he had his lips wrapped around Sam’s cock.

“Fuck, Dean,” he moaned as he tried to keep his legs from giving in.  Fuck, nothing Lucifer had said compared to the feeling of Dean’s lips stretched around him.  When he looked down, Dean looked up and those were his brother’s beautiful green eyes looking at him with something so dark and powerful Sam wondered how Dean’s body contained it. 

Sam pulled his hips back slightly and gave a light thrust and Dean closed his eyes, fingers digging into Sam’s thigh but he let Sam set the pace.  It was too good, too much after all the anticipation and Sam pulled away after a few minutes.

“On the bed, Dean,” Sam said in a harsh whisper.        

Dean seemed to be reading Sam’s mind because he moved to the bed but he stopped to strip out of his boxers first.  When he was done, he lay across the bed on his back.  He had one knee bent up with his leg spread wide for Sam as he sat up on his elbows, waiting.

Sam kneeled at the foot of the bed, letting his fingers trail lightly up his brother’s calves until they met his knee.  He continued tracing a path up his inner thigh until he had his fingers wrapped around Dean’s length. 

Dean’s head fell back as Sam began stroking him, his legs spreading wider to give Sam better access.  Sam kept at it until Dean was thrusting up hard into his hands before he stopped, flipping Dean onto his stomach.  He pressed one hand down on the back of Dean’s neck and his brother moaned at the way Sam was handling him.  His other hand ran down Dean’s back, fingers a bare tickle as he reached Dean’s ass.  “Do you like that, Dean?” Sam asked softly.  He pulled his hand away from Dean’s neck but knew his brother would stay where he’d been put.  “Like being held down, don’t you?  Told where to stay?  Do as you’re told Dean and I’ll make you feel so good.”  He knelt between Dean’s legs and then Dean was pulling his knees up under him.  He didn’t get up onto all fours but stayed there, open and ready for Sam. 

Sam had never seen anything like this.  He’d always known Dean was a receptive lover but Sam had never expected to find out for himself.  Dean responded so beautifully before Sam even told him what to do.  Sam tugged at Dean until they were diagonal on the bed, and then laid on his stomach with his legs half off the bed as he rested on his elbows.  He pulled Dean open, getting a good long look at the cleft of his ass and the tight hole that waited for him there.  He wanted to be inside his brother so damn bad but he refused to rush this.  Dean wasn’t … Sam didn’t think this was an open ended offer and he was going to take every moment and savor it. 

So he did.  He licked across Dean’s hole with the flat of his tongue.  He felt Dean squirming but Sam had heard the stories of what Dean liked over the years.  He remembered the first time he’d heard of rimming and Dean’s explanation of it.  Sam had grossed out by it at the time, too young to understand what it was like to feel someone writhing on the tip of your tongue.  Now, Sam let his fingers bruise Dean’s ass as he kept him open and pushed softly against the furled muscles.  He worked his tongue in slowly, kissing and sucking as he went along, encouraged by Dean’s mewling above him.  Dean’s vocabulary had disappeared until the only things left seemed to be “Sam,” “more,” and “fuck”.  He was pushing back onto Sam’s tongue though and when Sam pulled one hand away from his ass, Dean spread his legs even wider.  When Sam pushed a finger in alongside his tongue, Dean clenched around him and came all over the sheets of the bed, screaming Sam’s name as he did.

Dean was quivering under him but Sam didn’t stop.  He needed to be inside Dean, needed to feel what it was like to claim his brother in ways that Lucifer had never dared speak of.  He pulled his finger free of Dean’s body, and reached between Dean and the mattress to collect Dean’s come before smearing it across his hole and pressing two fingers into his body.  Dean’s thighs were shaking and Sam licked around his fingers, tasting Dean’s come before he added a third finger.

“Sammy, please,” Dean begged and Sam couldn’t help but press a fourth finger into his brother.  He saw the catch in Dean’s breathing, the sob that was threatening to break loose but he knew it wasn’t pain so he watched as four fingers disappeared up past the second knuckle before he started fucking Dean with it.

He didn’t stop as he got up to his knees but Dean was grabbing at the drawer beside the bed and throwing the lube at him.  Sam pressed his fingers in hard and kept them there for a minute, thinking about the other night – Dean reaching for the drawer between beds when he thought Sam was asleep before he drizzled a little lube over his fingers and started stripping his dick with Lucifer’s hand working over it giving Sam the running commentary about what it felt like to have Dean’s cock sliding between his fingers – before he finally wrenched them free.

Dean cried out but Sam was drowning his cock in lubricant and he pulled Dean up onto all fours before sliding home.  It was Sam’s turn to choke back a sob and he didn’t give Dean time to adjust before he was pounding into his ass. 

Dean was moaning under him, pushing back into Sam and he had to hold onto Dean’s hips to set a steady rhythm.  He hit the right spot and Dean was screaming, “God fucking damn it, Sammy!”

His nails pressed in hard and it was beyond bruises, he was breaking skin and Dean was thrashing around under him, trying to get more and Sam stopped holding back.  He stopped trying to keep the rhythm and just fucked Dean hard. 

Dean pushed up off the bed and Sam caught him, pulling Dean’s back up against his chest and Sam realized just how wrong he’d been to think there was nothing hotter than Dean sucking his cock.  It was nothing compared to Dean riding him like that, head thrown back on Sam’s shoulder, trusting his brother to keep him upright as he moved up and down his cock.         

Sam had one arm wrapped over Dean’s shoulder, his hand resting over Dean’s tattoo, while the other reached around to stroke his cock.  Dean stilled, his hips thrusting into Sam’s hand as he came a second time.  Sam didn’t wait, but pushed Dean down onto the bed.  His brother’s legs were no longer holding him up, but Sam just pushed his thighs wider as he fucked his brother.

It didn’t take long, not with Dean so damn tight and still clenching around his dick.  He buried himself deep and dropped down to his elbows, resting his forehead against Dean’s neck as he pistoned in and out.  “Oh fuck,” he moaned into Dean’s skin, biting hard at the nape of his neck when he came inside Dean’s ass.

Dean was dragging in deep breaths of air and Sam was trying to coordinate his body to move but he didn’t have it in him yet.  He was covering Dean’s body with his own, his softening cock was still inside his brother and that thought alone was making him twitch.  Dean moaned with it and Sam bit back a curse as his brother’s ass clenched around him. 

Sam shifted slightly and he fell from Dean’s body, then he pushed away until he was laying on his side facing Dean.  Dean was facing him, still on his stomach, but his eyes were closed and Sam wasn’t sure what he would see when Dean finally looked at him.

“Did we give him a good show, Sammy?” Dean asked without opening his eyes. 

Sam looked around and it wasn’t until then that he realized Lucifer had gone.  He and Dean were truly alone. 

“He’s gone.” Sam said softly, confused.

Dean looked up at him then.  “So it worked?”

“Dean, you shouldn’t have-”

“I didn’t,” Dean cut Sam off before he could say it.  “It took me a while to figure it out, but you were getting so damn jealous all the time Sam so I started paying more attention.  It was always there, but it got worse when Lucifer was there and I started seeing the way you would look at me.  It wasn’t always at me but sometimes just over my shoulder or your eyes would track something moving around me.  I figured it out, I just didn’t know what the hell to do about it.  I didn’t know if this would make it better or worse.”

“Dean-”

“It ain’t perfect, Sam, but I figure we don’t have a lot in this world.  You and me, we’re all we’ve got and that’s all we’re ever going to have.  I’m not confessing my ever dying love or anything here but we fit and we can make this work.  And if a side effect is that Lucifer takes a hike and lets us get a few good nights of sleep, then who am I to complain?”

“Dean, you don’t want this.”

Dean finally looked at him then.  “Don’t I?  I know the whole list of reasons we shouldn’t Sam and us being so damn wrapped up in each other is only a small part of it.  We went to hell though Sam and that makes a man think a little differently about things.  I’m not hurting you and you’re not hurting me.  Everyone else’s morals can fuck off.  I know what hell worthy is - and being this to each other – this ain’t it.”

Sam tried to think of something else to say to that but nothing came to mind. 

Dean apparently took his silence as agreement because he turned onto his side, pressing his back against Sam’s chest.  Dean settled against him and Sam couldn’t help but relax with Dean there in his arms.  It didn’t matter that he was the bigger one now; being this close to Dean had always meant protection to Sam and he needed that more than ever.

Dean looked over his shoulder and Sam leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.  Dean’s eyes widened slightly at the affectionate gesture but he smiled slightly as Sam pulled back.

“I like to hold hands, Dean,” Sam said to see what Dean would say.

His brother’s smile grew wider.  “Knew you were a big girl.”

“I like to cuddle too.  After sex, watching movies, hanging out just watching television together,” Sam clarified.

Dean sighed heavily.  “Making out?”

“Often.”

Dean settled back into Sam’s chest then.  “I can handle the cuddling if there’s a lot of making out.  I can go without the rest of the stuff, but I like that part.”

Sam pulled back, pushing Dean onto his back.  “Oh yeah?”

Dean’s smirk was breathtaking and Sam wasn’t afraid to look now.  He didn’t know how long before Lucifer came back.  He didn’t know if he’d always go away when Sam was so focused on Dean, but he was going to take what he could.  Dean was right.  They only had each other and they could make this work. 

“We better get on that then.”  He leaned in to kiss Dean softly, letting his tongue come out to tease at the seam of his brother’s lips.  Dean moaned into it, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pulling him closer as he opened to his brother. 

When he slept that night, Lucifer returned with taunts about his brother and crude reminders of how often Lucifer had touched him.  Against all odds, Sam tuned him out, turned into his brother’s arms, and slept the whole night through.    

 


End file.
